


checkmate

by gomi_nokami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, But if you squint, Gen, M/M, and it’s only implied, but idk, grounding anchor!iwaizumi, if the inspo hits me I might write more for this AU, it’s iwaizumi/oikawa, kageyama but some shit happened so he’s a little unresponsive, no beta we die like men, no game no lifeish, sort of crazy!oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomi_nokami/pseuds/gomi_nokami
Summary: i.”Can you feel the weight of the crown, Tobio-chan?  Isn’t it dreadfully heavy?”





	checkmate

"Can you feel the weight of the crown, Tobio-chan?" Tooru grinned, swinging around the throne and plucking the headdress from raven hair. "Isn't it dreadfully heavy?"

His captive remained mute, glare trained on the marble flooring. Tooru sighed, clicking his tongue at the rudeness of his charge. How dare he ignore the grand king? The one who flourished under this mighty title whilst Tobio himself had floundered and sank? Stepping back until he was at the very edge of the dais, Tooru held his hands up, looking through his fingers as though he were framing the moment.

The child prodigy, the threat to his power sitting in the all too large throne, head bowed in defeat and shoulders slumped under the fur-lined cape of crimson. If he had the time, he'd hire bards in to write songs of this very moment here. How awful Tobio looked, even surrounded by all the opulence those sniveling nobles wished they had.

"You'll get used to it soon," Tooru taunted, edging in closer. He dropped the crown on Tobio's head, taking pleasure in seeing his adversary’s head bow just the tiniest bit more. Seeing him crumble just that much further under the pressure. It was too much fun, this torment he inflicted. If he didn't stop soon, the giddiness would be overtaken by the anger and that would lead to something...an accident? Tooru reached out, fingers itching to touch something. Anything. His hands found Tobio's hair, cupping the boy's head before sliding down to rest at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He shifted his hand a bit, so that he was perfectly grasping Tobio's neck and began to squeeze.

Deadened blue eyes suddenly widened, whites a refreshing contrast to the black strands of Tobio's bangs. Tooru grinned something awful as his other hand joined its counterpart to squeeze harder. Lips opened in panic, gasping as hands grasped his wrists, struggling to free their owner.

"Tooru!" The sharp command fell like a clap of thunder. As if he'd been slapped, Tooru released his hold on Tobio and fell to his knees, eyes wide and panting, a ringing in his ears.

What just happened?

A familiar pair of boots appeared in his line of vision, a gloved and armored hand colliding painfully with his ribcage as he was yanked up. Eyes that looked like death incarnate captured his attention as Iwaizumi shook him.

"Are you insane?!" He roared. Vaguely, Tooru wondered if the other was a dragon in human form. In all his years in school, history had never taught them what really became of the beasts that shaped this land. "If he died, you would've been disqualified from the tournament! Your title as a King Candidate would've been revoked!" Another shake. Tooru shifted his gaze from his fuming knight to Tobio, hands around his neck and breathing through his nose. He was folded in half, head between his knees. Was he trembling? Tooru hoped so.

A sharp bark of laughter escaped his lips. How disgusting was he?

"Are you even listening to me?" Iwaizumi growled, but Tooru just waved him off.

"I got it, I got it, Iwa-chan," Tooru sang, sitting up. Iwaizumi stepped back, his eyebrows still pulled down in a frown. "I just let the role of captor go too far. We'll wait until his knight gets here so we can finish this game once and for all." Standing, Tooru brushed himself off and gave Iwaizumi a bright smile.

Before he could walk away fully, however, that same armored hand clutched the back of his shirt. He was dragged backwards, forced to look into Iwaizumi's eyes as the knight shoved his forehead against his. 

"Don't let your personal feelings get mixed up into the game," Iwaizumi warned, "But later? Once we're out of the public eye? I'm here, alright? But for now, focus. Remember why we’re doing this.”

Tooru considered Iwaizumi for only a heartbeat more before giving him a smile that was far too much teeth and too little cheer.

“How could I ever forget, Iwa-chan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeah idk what this is. I found this in an old word doc. Might write more if I get inspired. Surprisingly I have the entire AU set up like a multi chapter fic, but I’m not sure if I’ll actually have time to write it out. Maybe just snippets?
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about this on my Twitter.


End file.
